Fang, Tapengha, Plot bunnies, and I
by AuthoressisMightierthanDemigod
Summary: So, when my bff A.K.A Vampire Crazy and I are attempting to write stories, I am overloaded with plot bunnies, Tapengha goes throgh plot bunny withdrawl, and Steve, a former plot bunny joins a Lady GaGa fan-club, PLUS MORE, what happens? Read to find out!


**Me: I'm le back with like, my 5****th**** story today! Whoo! PLOT BUNNIES!**

**Fang: I think what you're doing to the poor plot bunnies counts as animal cruelty…**

**Me: Psh, posh! I supply them with basic needs.**

**Fang: Water, if they produce at least 2 stories each. Food, only once every 12 hours…. Really, Autho?**

**Me: Whatever…. This is the epic story of me, Fang, and my bff with some severe writers block. Or in my case, an overload of plot bunnies!**

**:**

**Quite obviously, I'm not James Patterson, either. I'm obviously a lady!**

Me: This. Is a story of control. _My, _ control…..

Tapengha: Wha?

Fang: She's singing Control, Glee cast version.

Me: Now, _control this!_

Fang: Would you stop?

Me: Nevah!

Tapengha: Ugghh! This is crap!

Me: What?

Tapengha: Did I spell this right?

Me: -Looks at screen- No.

Tapengha: I spelt area, didn't I?

Me: Nope, not even.

Fang: Wow, this is totes unfair!

Me: o.O What?

Tapengha: He said it's unfair.

Me: ZOMG! Fang speaks like me now!

Fang: Greatness.

Me: YAY! I've invaded your _mind!_

Fang: Nooooo!

Tapengha: What's a good title for this besides Red Moon? Everyone on Fanfiction has Red Moon as a title!

Me: Blood Moon?

Tapengha: They have that, too!

Fang: Death Moon?

Tapengha: Ok –goes to change title-

Fang: Ha! My ideas are better than yours- hey, are you working those poor plot bunnies again?

Me: Nope –types more-

Fang: Then whaddare you writing?

Me: What you just said….

Fang: Huh?

Tapengha: AHHHH!

Me: Now, what?

Tapengha: I _know _I spelt this right!

Me: -Looks at screen- Nope –goes back to typing-

Fang: -Glances at plot bunnies cage- You _are _overworking them!

Me: What? No! I just… just got some inspiration!

Fang: That's what _plot bunnies _do!

Me: It was actually our conversation. Not bunnies, Fang.

Fang: Whatever.

Me: -typetypetype-

Fang: STOP IT! Someone call the ASPCA!

Tapengha: NO!

Fang: What?

Tapengha: This one I _freaking know _I spelt right!

Fang: -Looks at screen- Nope.

Tapengha: AHHH!

Me: A-haha!

Tapengha: It's not funny!:(

Me: No, look at this!

Fang: -looks at- I think in Switzerland that's illegal.

Me: Ohhh…. –gets off site- -starts singing- Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight!

Fang: -Covers ears-

Tapengha: -Headdesk- Oh God, oh God, oh GOD! Frickin' A!

Fang: -sighs- No…. you spelt…. harte…

Tapengha: That says 'Heart'! HEART!

Me: -pauses with the typing- Nope…

Tapengha: I give up…D:

Me: Never give up! –sticks arm in air, pointing the index finger- That's why we have.. SPELL-CHECK!

Fang: -is freeing plot bunnies, whispering- Be free! Be free!

Me: NO! –grabs plot bunnies- I _need _those!

Tapengha: Lemme have one.

Me: -Gives Steve- Steve is annoying. You can keep him.

Tapengha: -gets sudden raunchy inspiration, diabolical laugh- Muahahahaha!

Me: Great.

Fang: -whining- I don't get mentioned enough in stories!

Alex(OC): Me either!

Avery(OC): Neither do I!

Zach(OC): Same!

Me: Uggghhh….. I will get to your stories. I need a new plot bunny!

Fang: So you can torture it, too?

Me: AHH! –goes crazy- Why is everyone complaining at me today?

Tapengha: Steve is being nasty-minded…

Me: -smacks Steve- Stop.

Steve: Never!

Me: Stupid plot bunny

Fang: -ushers OC's away- Alright, alright, venting time over. Back to your cabins…

Me: Thank. You. –huggles-

Tapengha: What do I do with Steve?

Steve: -is kicking Tapengha's face-

Me: -Pries off face- Sighhh… -releases Steve into wild- Be free, little monster.

Steve: -joins Lady GaGa fan-club- I'm a little monster!

Lady GaGa fan club members: -Welcome Steve into group, chant- GaGa, ooohh la la la, ro ma, ro ma ma!

Me: o.O ok… End of chapter….

Tapengha: Bye! –gets new plot bunny-

Fang: Bye.

**Me: Ok! The not so epical tale of me, a friend, Fang and plot bunnies!**

**Fang: Lets go watch **_**You Deserve It**_** now. **

**Me: Bye! There will be more chapters prom- (is disconnected)**

**Tech Lady: RR?**


End file.
